An Early Anniversary and Christmas
by demigod-witcch
Summary: A oneshot of Percabeth a few weeks before Christmas and a few days before Percy went missing. Read and Review! I dont own them!


Percy's P.O.V

It was officially eight-thirty at Camp Half Blood. He took a deep breath, got off of his bunk, and grabbed Annabeth's gift from the back of his pillow. He was so scared she wouldn't like it, but he swallowed his fear and walked over to cabin six.

When he got there, Annabeth was sitting at a desk next to her bunk in the corner of the cabin typing something on her laptop and eating chocolates while soft Christmas music played in the backround. She looked up when she heard Percy knock.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said smiling. "Come on in. Merry early Christmas and anniversary."

Percy smiled back and walked over to her, sat on an empty rolling chair by her desk and kissed her cheek.

"Merry early Christmas and anniversary to you too. Well, dont you look festive?" he said with a hint of saracasm.

Annabeth was wearing blue and purple polar bear button-up pajamas with purple fuzzy slippers and a Santa hat.

She threw a chocolate and smiled. "I'm wearing a hat, arent I? And besides, its not Christmas yet, so after I take this hat off I'm done with the festivities for today."

Percy rolled his eyes but grabbed her hand. She smiled back at him and started to say something.

"Oh! And before i forget, I have something for our anniversary-"

Percy cut her off with a quick kiss. "Wait, I have to go first, because my gift has somewhat of a backstory to it."

Annabeth looked confused. "But our anniversary's not for three days. Why give it to me now?"

She started fiddling with the necklace he had given her on their two month anniversary. It was a silver owl necklace with two-karrot diamonds for eyes. On the back it was engraved _'Happy Anniversary, Wise girl' _with 08-18-10 below it. On the very top of it was their initials: _A.C+P.J_.

"Because I dont want to wait that long." he said.

She started to object. "But-"

"No, no buts. Here." He handed her a pink square box. "Open it."

Annabeth started to hesitate but then eventually opened the box. When she saw what was in it, she gasped.

"Percy, this is beautiful,"she whispered. "Where did you get this?"

She held up a golden charm bracelet with pearls in between every golden bracket (It was originally just gold but Percy had the Aphrodite girls add the pearls because he felt as if they would remind her of him whenever he wasn't there). There were nine charms on it. The biggest two charms were in the middle and they were an owl and a trident

"Those ones symbolize you and me." He told her. She just nodded in awe as she examened every aspect of the bracelet.

Four of the other charms were just regular flowers, but there were three of them that were hearts.

"The charms stand for every year you were at camp. The four flowers stand for every year that we had know each other. The three hearts stand for just me." He explained.

"Wait," she said shaking her head. " Let me see if I have this right. The flowers are friendship."

"Yes."

"And the heart charms are...you?"

"You've got it so far."

"And the charms altogether stand for every year that ive been at camp. Ok, I think I understand now. But... I still dont understand. Why do the hearts stand for you?"

"Because it was three years ago that I realized that I might have been in love with you. Now, its three years later and it was three months into our relationship, that I actually realized that I do love you."

Before Annabeth could start to say anything, he continued. "So, now the hearts will stand for relationship years. Every year on our anniversary, my birthday, if we had stayed together, I'll add another heart charm. But if we hit that year mark and we had broke up, I add a regular flower charm."

Annabeth still looked kind of confused. "Wait, why just a flower charm again?"

"Because the flower ones are basically just our friendship. They show that even though we might've broken up, that we're still friends. I always wanted to make sure that we had a solid relationship and friendship. I'd never want us on bad terms."

Annabeth was speechless. "Percy I...I don't-"

"If you dont like it you can tell me! I could exchange it... well, no I cant, because the Aphrodite girls modified it but-"

"No! I love it. I love it so much. It's perfect. It's just that-"

"Look, if you don't like it I'll-"

He was cut of by Annabeth who threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with such a passion, Percy swore he heard cheering outside the window. Wait... that was cheering.

He pulled away from Annabeth to look around the room and he saw the Stoll brothers in the window smiling at him.

"You go Perce!" Conner said with glee.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you get a kiss like that from Annabeth!" said Travis.

Before Percy could do something, like throw a certain pen at them, Annabeth stopped him.

"No, let them laugh. You'll get them in a few minutes, I promise."

The boys had left the window and now it was Percy's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well," Annabeth started. "Since you gave me my gift early, I'm going to give you yours.

She pulled out two boxes from under her bed- one bigger than the other and one smaller- and handed them to him. They were both wrapped in blue paper and had 'Happy Anniversary, babe' written on them in cursive.

"Open the small one first." She said smiling.

Percy opened the smaller one and smiled wildly. It was a didgital frame with pictures of him, Annabeth and alot of their other friends.

"I remember you saying that you didn't have a scrapbook and that you wanted one, so I got this for you instead. I know it's not the same but-"

"I love it," he said, cutting her off yet again. "Its amazing. It'll look great on my wall in my cabin."

She grinned at him. "Well,I have a flashdrive with all the pictures on it, so maybe we could print them when we're in the city and make a real scrapbook sometime,"

"I'd love that." he said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

She rolled her eyes. "Well hurry and open the other one. That ones my favorite." she handed him a huge rectangular box."It _was_ for Christmas, but its better use to you now."

"This one's kind of heavy." he told her looking worried. She beckoned for him to open it. When he finally unwrapped it, his jaw went slack and he started to smile.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You know, my mom doesn't like these around the house," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, tell her that they're a gift from me and that i didn't know."

Annabeth had bought him two Nerf Guns.

One was a long rifle and the other was a standard. After taking out Riptide and slashing through the boxes ("I had scissors right _here_ Seaweed Brain"), he loaded them and handed the standard to Annabeth.

"Ready to shoot some Hermes kids?"

She cocked her gun back.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>So, thats my little Percabeth drabble. I felt bad since i didnt do a reunion in my version of M.o.A. So, here you go!<strong>


End file.
